The Challenge
by HighAsLife
Summary: iCarly/VICTORiOUS crossover. Seddie, Bade, Tandre, Cibby - Other. When both casts get selected for a reality TV show chaos ensues like Survivor Meets Gameshow.


Hey guys I know you're gonna be sooooo confused because this is like nothing I've ever done before but it was in my head and it wouldn't go away... Also I really wanted to do a Victorious/iCarly crossover so yeah here it is :D

PS: If your wondering its not totally based on ships but, Seddie (Established because Brad is in it which makes it after iOMG), Cibby, Bade (Established), and im not sure for everyone else.

PPS: Age is difficult so im going with generally 16 for everyone.

PPPS: Sorry if you feel like im putting too much stuff in but my mind is full of this junk and it will be a little crazy.

***iCarly***

"Sam give me my phone back!" whined Freddie as he chased Sam around the iCarly studio.

"NO!" Shouted Sam wickedly as she dodged away from Freddie. Carly rolled her eyes ignoring the fight, and returning to her chair spinning war with Gibby.

"Ready GO!" shouted Brad as the two began to rotate in their computer-operated rotating desk chairs. Brad watched the timer, as well as the camera Freddie had abandoned while filming to chase Sam. The chair spinning was a new segment for iCarly, all five of them competed eachother to see who could hold out the longest, while their chair span wildly. Brad looked over at their game tally miserably...

Sam - 3/4 Matches

Freddie - 3/4 matches

Brad - 0/4 matches.

The match between Carly and Gibby was simply to see who would be 3rd and 4th place -Brad was 5th- and Freddie and Sam would have it out live on the web on iCarly later that week. Brad returned his attention to the two spinning teens Carly was holding on to the back of her seat her legs wrapped around the back of it, while Gibby dangled of of his dangerously his arms flailing. Sam and Freddie on the other hand were still chasing eachother madly around the room.

"I'M- GONNA- PUKE!" shouted Carly from her chair as she pushed the little red button to make the chair stop. She slowed down and attempted to get up but fell flat on her butt, she resigned to lay there until Sam and Freddie gave up their fight to help her into a bean-bag chair. Brad marked the board while Gibby sat puking into a bucket.

"Great" said Freddie "Now we're ready for the next iCarly"

"Cool lets watch tv!" Said Sam rolling herself into big bean bag ontop of Freddie. Brad rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair, he reached into a bag by his side "Snacks anyone?" he said as he revealed the fudge. Sam and Freddie reached for pieces while Carly glared and clung to her chuck-bucket and Gibby gagged quietly.

_"Hey kids!" _Came the perky tv announcer.

"Hey Dude!" said Sam, Freddie and even Carly to the happy tv man laughing.

_"Are you between the ages of 14 and 17?"_

"Yes, yes we are!" said Carly getting some spark back.

_"Are you looking for adventure?"_

"Of course!" said Sam.

_"Do you wanna test your limits in every field?"_

"Sure, whatever that means!" added Freddie.

_"You could do all this and more!"_

"Really?" chorused the the three.

_"All you have to do is get together a group of 5 kids including yourself into a team and you could be contestants on this years season of '__The Challenge' "___

"OMG!" (A/N: Yes I actually did it dont laugh at me).

"We have to!" said Carly "I love that show!"

"We are so doing this!" shouted Sam "Fred-wad take down the website!"

"Already doing it!" he said clicking on his pear-phone.

-

"And thats why we wanna be contestants on this season of the challenge!" The group said together.

"And cut" said Freddie turning off the camera. They had just finished filming their entry video for 'The Challenge'. The group had been excited about it for days now, wondering if they would actually get this chance.

"Okay" said Carly in the "All buisness" tone she usually got before a show. "Freddie, Brad and Gibby go get dressed and then do your last tech-whatever that you have to do before the show, Sam and I will go get our costumes on and we meet in the studio in 10" she finished and the group dispersed. The boys went to get dressed and as usual Sam headed for the fridge before reluctantly going to get dressed with Carly.

A few minutes later the girls entered the iCarly studio dressed in their full 50's costumes. Carly wore a bright pink waitress uniform on roller-skates, Sam was in a big poofy, red poodle-skirt with a white cardigan, Freddie was a "cool guy" and wore a white t-shirt with a black leather coat and his pants were tight jeans that barely passed his ankles and his hair was slicked back, Gibby wore a big blue jacket with black pants he wore a wig on top of his head that looked like elvis's hair, finally Brad being the intern/tech geek was forced into a brown 'nerd' costume his pants were high on his waist and his socks showed under his pants which didn't make his ankle he was also in a pair of thick black nerd glasses.

"Nice poofy skirt" laughed Freddie as Sam entered, he fluffed with he skirt for a moment before jumping away from a punch. Carly rolled around the room smiling while Gibby itched at his wig.

"30 seconds" said Brad the group got into positions and Freddie began the countdown...

"5,4,3,2"

"HEY!"

"Im Carly"

"and im Sam!"

"And you're watching iCarly" The two began their usual opening.

"So I bet you're wondering why we're dressed like this!" said Sam leaning toward the camera.

"And if you're not wondering that..." began Carly.

"You must be blind!" Finished Sam jumping and making a funny face.

"But actually we have very good reason for these wacky costumes" said Carly "But first we wanna let you see the rest of our iCarly crew in their costumes" Sam took the camera and showed Freddie, Brad and Gibby all dressed up.

"So your all dying to know why..." began Sam "Last week Carly made us watch 'Grease'"

"It was not fun" said Freddie looking into the camera. Then taking it back to film Sam.

"Anyway, she got obsessed with the whole 50's love story and we decided to make it into a "Pathetic Play"!" said Sam and Freddie together. Sam hit the button on her remote and the credits played while they got set up.

The play was about a girl (Sam) who was in love with a cool boy (Freddie) but she wasnt cool enough to be with him. Carly was an annoying waitress who kept asking for their orders and Gibby was an Elvis impersenator who was singing 'Viva las Vegas' all the time. Sam was hanging out with Brad when Freddie came over and pushed his nerdy face into some fudge, this "obviously" made Sam fall in love so she got some help from friends and turned into a huge skunk, wearing now tight black pants and a low cut tight black top. Freddie lifted her into his arms at the end and they ran off into the sunset, having a spontaneous romantic kiss to finish it off.

Brad hit the credits button and Carly pryed her friends apart, a moment later they were back to the show laughing and playing. The show ended with their chair spinning war, Sam and Freddie both took turns at "Smack Talk" before finally getting on their chairs.

"Okay in 5, 4, 3, 2, GO!" shouted Freddie. The two began to spin, Sam's blonde hair whipped around crazily and the whole time she was screaming to go faster. Freddie on the other hand remained somewhat composed his eyes were tightly shut the whole time and his grip almost broke the chair.

"We've just hit the 3 minute mark people and neither of these competitors look even close to giving up" said Carly who was commentating on the match. "Gibby who do you think will hold out longer?"

"Well Carly from a strictly proffesional perspective I'd say Sam" replied Gibby in his announcer voice.

"And why is that?" asked Carly.

"Always bet on the crazy one!" Gibby finished.

Another two minutes passed and both looked weary Sam was quiet now and had her eyes closed she wasnt moving on her seat at all. Freddie was swaying on his chair as he went round and round.

"One more minute and we have to call a tie!" said Carly looking nervous. "30 seconds" they counted down.

BUZZ!

The noise sounded saying one of them had quit the chairs slowed as they went to check...

-

**Victorious**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The group of students screamed.

"Good, yes very good job" said Sikowitz covering his ears and moving to the front of the room "Now for our next exercise we will need some volunteers" without waiting for the students to volunteer he chose "Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre and Cat get up here!" The teens moved to the stage and waited for there next instructions. "Now what I want you to do is the alphabet exercise begining with Andre!"

_**I put acting in italics so that you get it because when people read it originally they got really lost.**___

_"A hobo ate my sandwich" said Andre.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Bad hobo!" said Beck turning to Cat.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Cant you see im not a hobo!" Said Cat.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Dont believe her!" said Jade jumping in.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Even I can see that she's not a hobo!" said Tori putting an arm around Cat.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Funny I dont believe you" said Andre.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"GET HER!" shouted Beck.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Help me!" squealed Cat.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"I'll help you, because im Superman!" said Jade. __  
><em>_  
><em>_"Just one minute you arent superman! I'm superman" said Tori pointing an accusing finger at her.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Kangaroo's are more superman than you two!" added Andre.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Lets not insult Kangaroo's" shouted Beck.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Man this is confusing" said Cat.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"No its not" said Jade.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Oh my god, a Kangaroo just punched me!" Tori added randomly._

_"Pfft that wasn't a kangaroo" retorted Andre._

_"Quail was what that was!" said Beck dodging the difficult 'Q'._

_"Right you are sir!" smiled Cat._

_"Somebody needs to teach this idiot her animals!" said Jade gesturing to Tori._

_"Totally!" said Tori glaring at Jade._

_"Umbrella's protect people from quails" said Andre looking for a 'U'._

_"Very protective they are!"_

_"What?" said Cat completely lost._

_"X-ray that eye she could be dying" said Jade with a smile._

_"You're right I am dying" said Tori falling to the floor._

_"Zebra's can save her" Added Andre._

_"Actually you mean doctors not zebra's" said Beck.__  
><em>  
>**Silence** The group turned to Cat, "Cat its your turn" said Andre.<p>

"Andre your out" said Sikowitz smiling. "Cat its your turn!"

Cat slowly looked away from the window "Butterfly's are so pretty" The group saw what she meant as a butterfly flitted around their heads.

"It counts" said Sikowitz gesturing to Jade.

_"Call a doctor for our dying friend!" Called Jade falling beside Tori._

_"Don't im dying its okay" said Tori in a raspy voice._

_"Everyone has a time but this is not yours" said Beck dramatically taking Tori's hand._

_"Fantastic!" squealed Cat._

_"Get real she's as good as dead" said Jade folding her arms._

_"Help me please!" said Tori looking deeply into Beck's eyes._

_"I cant im sorry" said Beck scooting away from her._

"Yess" said Jade doing a fist pound in the air.

"Jade out!" called Sikowitz.

"Chiz!" she mumbled leaving the stage.

"Cat GO! 'J'" he called.

_"Just leave her to die!" said Cat._

"Hey!" Said Tori from the floor.

"Tori out" called Sikowitz and Jade laughed smugly. "Beck 'K' GO!"

_"Killing people is illegal you know!" said Beck back in character._

_"Leaving someone to die isnt killing" said Cat evilly._

_"Maybe its not" said Beck smiling taking Cats arm._

_"Now what shall we do?" asked Cat._

_"Oh how about we do something evil" laughed Beck._

_"Perhaps we should" smiled Cat._

_"Queer isnt it how we dont feel bad about being evil" said Beck._

_"Right now what evil plot are we planning" said Cat._

_"Something deadly!" said Beck._

_"Torture!" said Cat._

_"Um how about something less gross!" said Beck._

_"Very well, how about murdering everyone in the room?" Asked Cat._

_"Wonderful" smiled Beck then then they both turned and jumped at the crowd causing them to scream. _

"That was... Terrible" said Sikowitz "You finished it okay but the rest of you were horrible and Cat how may times did you wanna change your character" He laughed, Beck and Cat bowed and then took there seats "Now for your next exercise-"

RING! RING! RING!

The bell chimed signaling the end of the lesson and the school day, the kids raced out of Sikowitz's odd classroom at record pace.

"People, people calm down and let me open the door!" called Tori as she struggled to open her front door. The 5 teens pushed and shoved behind her all vying for a prime spot on the couch. It was a relief as Tori finally fell through the door, the group pushed past her and rested on the couch.

"What are we gonna watch?" asked Andre grabbing the remote and flicking on the tv.

"Guys we're here to plan our mid-term project!" said Tori annoyed.

"C'mon 5 minutes of tv wont kill us" whined Robbie.

"No but Sikowitz will kill you when you dont finish your project!" chimed in Rex.

"Whatever" Tori gave in flopping onto the couch.

_"Hey Kids!" came the perky tv announcer._

"Ugh change the channel, cant anyone act anymore!" said Jade angrily.

"We can!" said Beck and Cat together high-fiving.

"Come off it, so you did one improv thing gosh!" said Jade again angrily.

"Sorry" said Beck sheepishly.

"Whoa! Shut up!" said Andre "Tori how do you rewind your tv?"

"Um you just press that button, why?" said Tori.

"Listen!" said Andre.

_"All you have to do is get together a group of 5 kids including yourself into a team and you could be contestants on this years season of '__The Challenge' " _

"OMG" said Cat.

"We have to do this!" said Beck leaning forward and smiling. The group burst out into ideas all speaking at once.

"Wait!" called Tori "The guy said 5 we have 6, not counting Rex"

"Thats puppet dicrimination!" shouted Rex but nobody listened.

"Well I noticed the add so I should get in!" said Andre.

"Its my house and my tv!" called Tori "So im in".

"I could kill any one of you with one hand so im in" said Jade.

"I go were Jade goes!" said Beck.

Silence followed as everyone looked between Cat and Robbie.

"I have a camera we can film our entry tape on" said Cat quietly.

"Sorry Robbie" said Tori.

"Nah its cool I dont do well in high stress or pressure situations and I couldnt leave Rex behind" said Robbie.

"Great!" said Jade.

**The Challenge Set**

"Okay Danny so we think we've got our two teams" smiled Mark the intern.

"Let me see it then" sighed Danny.

"Okay so first is a group from Seattle there already kind of famous" said Mark.

"What do you mean kind of famous?" he asked.

"Well they have a very popular webshow called "iCarly" its funny and very popular, anyway have a look at their most recent show" said Mark pulling out his pear pad and showing it to his boss.

_"This has been an installment of "The stupid teenagers from the 50's who make no sense"!" Came the credits._

"Wow there not afraid to be a little stupid and there's obviously some romance between these two" smiled Danny. He watched for a few more minutes laughing and playing.

_"And the winner is..." said Carly._

"And they'll do stupid stunts for no reason there perfect!" Said Danny patting Mark on the back. "Who's next?"

"Okay so this next group are from Hollywood Arts" said Mark showing a picture.

"You mean the school for the performing arts!" said Danny his eyes widening.

"Yep!" smiled Mark.

"You mean a bunch of wannabe actors who will do anything for their big break?" smiled Danny.

"Yep!" Mark said again.

"Say no more pick these two teams there perfect!" Yelled Danny.

"iCarly and - " Danny stopped "Whats there team name?"

"VICTORiOUS because there team captains name is Tori"

"-VICTORiOUS" he smiled "Perfect!".

Okay so the next chapter will be the start of the games "I think". Sorry if the improv thing confused you I actually re-wrote it about 10 times with a bunch of different ideas and that was the best. But to clear it up the first bit is them getting annoyed about Cat the hobo. Then the superman thing seg-ways into Tori being hit by a kangaroo which causes her to die. Then Cat and Beck are being evil to end it. I know it sucks but yeah-

Yay please review because thats how I keep my stories going!

And remember to check my profile for an update on what I've got going on! :D


End file.
